As Long As You Love Me
by Mrs Min
Summary: As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As Long As You Love Me (Vkook/Taekook/Taejung VC Remake, boyxboy, violence, etc)


**As Long As You Love Me**

**Main Cast:**

**Jungkook and Taehyung also Jin BTS**

**Support Cast:**

**J-hope and Jimin BTS**

**Genre:**

**Boyxboy/boy's love, such of violence (17- not allowed), romance-drama, tragic(maybe), etc (found here)**

**Soundtrack(?): As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber (disarankan nonton Video Clipnya biar ngerti)**

**PS: Ini remake dari VC Justin Bieber ALAYLM tapi author ubah sedikit jalan ceritanya.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Angin menghembus memainkan rerumputan dengan nakal. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan berayun kentara dengan tiupan angin. Burung-burung beterbangan menghiasi langit. Sementara matahari dengan gagahnya menebarkan sinarnya ke penjuru muka bumi. Sementara di bangku halaman belakang disebuah rumah terdapat sepasang kekasih sedang memadu kasih.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang manis bersandar pada paha si pemuda tampan dengan rambut brunette dan jaket kulitnya. "Taehyungie~," ucap si manis dengan nada manja. Taehyung -si tampan- terkekeh sambil mengusap lembut pipi gembil si manis.

Taehyung membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk mempersempit jarak di antara wajah keduanya. "Iya Jungkookie," tangannya yang besar mengusap kening Jungkook -si manis- dengan sayang. "What do you want, babe?"

"Ayo bersepeda," ucap Jungkook riang. Taehyung pun tersenyum lembut.

"Hm baiklah ayo, c'mon babe," Taehyung menarik pelan bahu Jungkook. "Uh berat sekali hum? What did you eat this morning hum?" goda Taehyung. Jungkook meninju pelan lengan kekar Taehyung membuat yang ditinju terkekeh kembali.

"Aku tidak seberat itu, dasar berlebihan," gerutu Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya. "Stop laughing, Taehyung," gerutunya lagi sembari berdiri dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengecup pout Jungkook kilat dan menariknya menuju garasi tempat dimana sepeda berada. Jungkook mengambil sepeda berwarna merah dengan keranjang didepannya sementara Taehyung mengambil sepeda yang berwarna hitam. Jungkook dan Taehyung menaiki sepedanya masing-masing dan mulai mengayuhnya.

Taehyung menepikan sepedanya didekat pot bunga, lalu mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga. Jungkook yang berada di belakang Taehyung menghentikan kayuhannya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Taehyung. Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang memberikan bunga yang ia petik tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pegang ini sambil mengayuh sepeda?" ujar Taehyung, Jungkook mengiyakan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mengayuh sepedanya sambil menggenggam bunga itu. Mereka memutari halaman itu beberapa kali. Sesekali keduanya terkekeh saat bunganya satu persatu jatuh dan hanya menyisakan satu tangkai bunga.

Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya, "Kau saja yang pegang. Aku takut tangkainya hancur,"

Taehyung menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Jungkook dan membiarkan bunga itu menyempil di antaranya. Jungkook mau-tak-mau harus mendekatkan sepedanya didekat Taehyung. Taehyung menarik genggaman tangannya dan menyimpannya di saku jaket kulitnya membuat Jungkook semakin mendekatkan pada Taehyung .

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Taehyung?"

"Membiarkanmu tetap memegang bunga ini tanpa kuatir kalau bunga ini akan jatuh atau hancur," ujar Taehyung mengayuh sepedanya dengan tempo yang lambat.

Tautan jari keduanya semakin membuat debaran di dada mereka bagai gelombang laut yang sedang naik pasang. Kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh sistem syaraf mereka berdua. Terbukti dari pipi Jungkook yang semakin merona. Perasaan mereka semakin menguat. Semakin enggan rasanya untuk melepaskan. Ingin selalu bersama. Berbagi kehangatan. Berbagi kasih sayang.

Setelah mereka sampai pada putaran terakhir, Taehyung segera turun dari sepeda dan melepaskannya hingga sepeda tersebut terjatuh. Ia mendekati Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Jungkook terbelalak kaget dan menutup kedua matanya lalu membalas ciuman yang lembut itu. Taehyung mulai melumat perlahan benda kenyal dan lembut itu.

Ciuman yang didasarkan oleh perasaan. Dimana semakin dalam ciuman itu, semakin dalam juga perasaan yang di rasakan keduanya. Jungkookpun mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan. Mengekspresikan seberapa besar cinta mereka kepada masing-masing. Perasaan dimana mereka masing-masin tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Tak boleh terpisah barang sedetikpun.

Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya dan mengecup sayang kening Jungkook.

"I love you," bisiknya sambil masih terus mengaitkan jemarinya.

Sementara di tempat lain tak jauh dari sana, seseorang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Pria itu memasang wajah masam. Mengutuki Taehyung dalam pikirannya sambil menghisap rokok rasa mint-nya. Asap menguar dari mulutnya dan ujung rokok itu. Rokok yang menyempil di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya itu ia remas kuat sampai hancur dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

"Lihat saja kau, Kim Taehyung," gumamnya sambil tersenyuma jahat dan menginjak-injak rokoknya yang sudah hancur itu. "Ketika kau mendekati Kim Jungkook, kau akan berhadapan dengan Kim Seok Jin," umpatnya pelan.

Kim Seok Jin, atau yang kerap disapa Jin ini memang sejak dulu tidak suka pada Taehyung. Karena Taehyung terkenal dengan kenakalannya di kampus. Jin, sebagai kakak dari Jungkook, tentu tidak ingin melihat adik kesayangannya hancur dengan perlahan.

Walaupun Jungkook memang sudah SMA, namun Jin masih mengawasi dan over-protective padanya. Tidak boleh ada luka sedikitpun tergores di setiap inci tubuh Jungkook. Termasuk hatinya.

Sementara Taehyung yang tukang merampas dan balapan motor dengan senak jidatnya adalah bahaya besar untuk Jungkook dan dirinya. Tentu karena Jin terkenal dengan reputasi dan ketua senator paling di hormati di kampus. Jika Jungkook dan Taehyung salah langkah, hancurlah reputasi baiknya. Nama baik sangat penting untuknya.

Jin pun berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan Taehyung dan adiknya. Mereka berdua sudah berpacaran 4 bulan dan semakin lama hubungan mereka semakin susah di tembus. Semakin dekat dan susah terpisahkan. Jin harus mencari cara lain.

Tiba-tiba Jin menyeringai jahat, "Kali ini aku akan memisahkan mereka," gumamnya sambil terus mempertahankan serigaian jahatnya.

Jin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombol itu menciptakan bunyi 'nit nat nit nut' yang menggema di seluruh ruangan karena hanya ada dia di ruangan itu. Jin menempelkan benda pipih yang canggih itu ke telinganya.

"Iya, ada apa Jin?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana. Jin tersenyum jahat lagi dan sedikit berdehem. "Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hoseok, aku menyetujui perjodohan kalian," ujar Jin santai sambil bersender pada sisi sofa.

Hoseok yang berada di seberang sana terkaget dan rahangnya terjatuh. Hoseok tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar barusan, "Kau serius?"

Jin mendesah pelan, "Hh tentu saja aku serius Hoseok. Aku pikir-pikir lagi, ini masalah penting antara perusahaan keluargamu dan keluargaku. Kita harus segera mendiskusikan tanggal pernikahan kalian," jelas Jin panjang lebar.

Hoseok tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dirinya hampir melakukan seribu cara untuk membujuk Jin agar mengijinkan Hoseok untuk menikahi Jungkook. Dan sekarang, bahkan Hoseok belum memulainya, Jin sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Masa bodoh dengan perusahaan itu yang terpenting baginya adalah Jungkook dan setiap inci tubuhnya yang menggiurkan. Jika benda-benda biadab itu berhasil merasuki tubuh Jungkook nanti, bisa dipastikan Jungkook akan lebih menggairahkan dari apa yang terlihat. Jin memang tidak suka Hoseok mendekati Jungkook karena Hoseok adalah maniak seks. Bahkan beberapa pelacur pernah menghiasi ruangannya dengan semerbak seksual. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran secepat ini Jin. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Yang penting adalah Jungkook akan menjad-"

Jin menghela nafasnya kasar dan menyela kalimat Hoseok, "Aku tidak butuh komentar basimu. Aku hanya minta satu,"

Hoseok menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu?"

Jin menghela nafasnya dan menyeringai jahat, "Singkirkan bocah sialan itu. Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya singkirkan dia," Jin langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjangnya dengan serampangan.

Sementara di halaman belakang, Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang melakukan acara mari-saling-memandang bersama Taehyung. Sesekali keduanya terkekeh bersama. Kadang Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang merona disertai dengan sikap malu-malunya yang sangat imut. Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping. Setelahnya, jemari Taehyung semakin bertautan dengan milik Jungkook. Enggan untuk melepaskannya barang sejenak. Enggan untuk menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Seakan tak ada satupun yang bisa melepaskan tautan cinta di antara keduanya.

Taehyung menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jungkook dan menatap lekat mata si manis itu. Mata yang selama ini membuatnya gila jika tidak melihatnya seharian saja. Mata yang membuat perasaan ini semakin tumbuh. Mata yang memancarkan kasih sayang yang tulus tanpa memandang siapa yang akan di beri kasih sayang. Taehyung tersenyum sambil menyentuh kening, mata, pipi hidung, bibir hingga dagu. Jarinya menarik pelan dagu Jungkook untuk mempertemukan kembali bibir soft pink milik Jungkook.

"Taehyung~" desis Jungkook disaat bibir keduanya hampir bertemu. Taehyung menatap Jungkook lembut "I love you," gumam Jungkook lalu tersenyum. Sepasang lengannya kini melingkar di leher Taehyung.

"I love you too, Kim Jungkook," ujar Taehyung dengan sedikit lirih membuat bulu guduknya sedikit bergidik. "You're mine just mine, Jungkook-ah," ujar Taehyung lagi. "Kau harus diberi tanda kepemilikan Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ribuan pertanyaan dibenaknya? Apakah 'tanda kepemilikan' itu seperti anjing yang diberi kalung di lehernya atau kerbau yabg diberi nama di bagian belakangnya. Ataiiju jangan-jangan lebih buruk itu? Taehyung itu sangat pervert dan bahkan dia mungkin saja melakukan BDSM, master dan slave. Ani! Jungkook cepat-cepat bangun dari lamunannya. Taehyung menyayanginya tak mungkin melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

Taehyung mengambil spidol marker di kantung jaketnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan mata Jungkook. Jungkook bernafas lega dan tersenyum cerah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sweet-cheeks?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

Taehyung membuka tutup spidol itu dan meraih lengan kanan Jungkook. Taehyung membelai lembut lengan bawah Jungkook sambil memandangnya dan tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum jemarinya yang memegang spidol hitan tersebut ia mainkan di atas kulit putih mulus milik Jungkook. Taehyung menulis sesuatu disana.

'Jungkook only Taehyung's'

Jungkook tersenyum melihat ukiran spidol yang menghiasi lengannya. Ia mengambil spidol itu dan meraih lengan Taehyung dan menulis sesuatu disana.

'Taehyung Only Jungkook's'

x-x-x

Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Di hadapannya berjejer masakan yang Jin masak untuknya sendiri dan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum sambil memegang perutnya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Spagetti dengan saos tomat yang dimasak dengan daging sapi yang di potong kecil-kecil juga spagetinya yang bertekstur lembut dan pas untuk memanjakan lidah. Jin duduk di depannya dan segera mengambil sepiring spagetti miliknya dan melahapnya perlahan. Jungkookpun segera menyambar miliknya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan bekas saos menempel menghiasi sekitar bibirnya. Jin mengambilkan tissue dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook segera meraihnya dan mengelap daerah bibirnya yang belepotan. Setelahnya Jungkook menenggak jus jeruk miliknya yang baru saja ia beli saat bersama Taehyung. Setelah itu Jungkook menatap Jin penuh excited dan Jin memblasnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, kita akan bertemu dengan Hoseok"

Air muka Jungkook berubah heran. 'Hoseok? Bukankah Jin membenci Hoseok? Karena kegilaaan seksnya yang menjijikan. Tapi sekarang ia akan bertemu dengannya? Bahkan bersamaku?' Jungkook membatin dan menatap Jin penuh pertanyaan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Taehyung mencekik seorang namja yang sudah terlihat babak belur. Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat siapapun bergidik melihatnya. Pria itu hanya menyeringai sinis dan menatap Taehyung penuh pikiran jahat.

"Bodoh tsk, kekasihmu akan segera di gagahi oleh Hoseok! Karena Hoseok akan menikahinya!" ujar namja itu sembari sedikit memekik.

Taehyung meninju lagi wajah namja itu tanpa peduli betapa hancurnya wajah itu dibuatnya. Yang dihajar hanya terkekeh meremehkan walaupun berkali-kali Taehyung memukulinya.

"Jaga omonganmu PARK JIMIN"

BUGH!

Darah keluar dari mulut namja yang dipanggil Park Jimin tersebut tatkala kepalan tangan Taehyung meninju dengan keras perutnya. Jimin masih menyeringai. Wajahnya lebam. Matanya bengkak. Darahnya yang mengalir di hidung dan menghiasi sekitar bibirnya. Taehyung berhenti memukuli Jimin. Jimin memandang tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Kim ugh- kau akan segera hancur, tidak ada lagi Kim Taehyung yang akan menjadi pahlawan. Membela orang yang tertindas katanya, cih," Jimin meludahi air liurnya yang bercampur darah ke wajah Taehyung. Jimin tertawa bagai penyihir yang berhasil menyihir musuhnya, "Bodoh! Camkan kalimatku Jungkook! Hoseok sudah selangkah didepanmu. Dia akan segera menikahimu. Dan aku ada disini untuk menyingkirkanmu! Kau memang sialan!" pekik Jimim susah payah.

Taehyung melepaskan cekikannya dan membiarkan Jimin bebas. Jimin segera terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya. Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong sambil memegangi hidungnya yang tadi mengeluarkan darah dan sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Ini semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kemungkinan terjadi antara dirinya dan Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jungkook disentuh oleh siapapun. Atau tersakiti oleh satu orang pun. Jungkooknya terlalu berharga. Jungkook adalah cintanya. Jungkook adalah hadiah terbesar dalam hidup Taehyung. Taehyung akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga Jungkook. Ia akan tetap mempertahankan Jungkook.

Jika Jungkook tidak ada. Mungkin Taehyung tidak akan pernah mempunyai alasan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosen dengan maksimal atau berhenti menghajar orang yang menindas yang lemah. Jika Taehyung hidup sebagai monster, maka Jungkook hidup sebagai penenang monster. Hanya bersama Jungkook, semuanya terasa lebih ringan. Hanya bersama Jungkook, dirinya sadar apa itu cinta. Hanya bersama Jungkook amarahnya teredam. Hanya bersamanya.. Ya.. Hanya bersamanya..

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada Jungkook. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menjalari tubuh Taehyung. Rindu~

Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu lima jam yang lalu.

Apakah itu rasanya cinta?

**To: Baby Bunny**

**Baby where are you? I miss you. Let's meet**

**I love you babe**

Taehyung terjatuh bersama ponselnya karena Jimin tiba-tiba saja memukul pergelangan kaki Taehyung dengan tomgkat bisbol menciptakan suara BUGH! Lalu Jimin pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung dengan susah payah mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju motor Ducatinya.

Ducatinya melaju dengan kecepatan medium menuju kediaman Jungkook. Angin sore memainkan jaket kulitnya dengan lihai. Taehyung hanya memikirkan Jungkook. Tak peduli apapun. Dia harus memastikan nahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah disentuh sedikitpun oleh Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok, pria paling mesum dan memanjakan otak bejatnya dengan sex-toys yang berjajar rapi di lemarinya. Jika Jungkook menikah dengan Hoseok, otomatis benda-benda biadab itu akan menancap ke dalam tubuh Jungkook dan menyiksanya.

'ANDWAE! Jungkook-ku harus selamat' gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

Setelah Taehyung sampai di kediaman Jungkook dan kakaknya, ia memarkirkan motor Ducati merahnya di depan gerbang dan segera masuk. Jin dan Taehyung berpapasan di depan pintu. Jin menatap Taehyung dengan heran. Wajah Taehyung yang lebam dan bercak-bercak darah di sekitar wajahnya.

'Cih, bocah ini masih hidup juga?' gumam Jin dalam hati sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya, "Kau tak tahu ini jam berapa? Tidakkah kau bisa menahan dirimu anak muda? Apakah harus seharian bersama dengan adikku?" sergah Jin sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, "Tapi Jungkook yang memintanya, lihat ini," Taehyung memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Disana terdapat pesan singkat kepada Taehyung dari Jungkook untuk menemaninya karena Jin akan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jin hanya menatapnya dengan santai sambil menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang berjalan masuk ke rumah mereka yang besar. 'Kau akan segera hancur Kim Taehyung, yang Jimin lakukan barulah permulaan.' gumamnya dalam hati. Jin menancapkan gasnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menghisap sepuntung rokok sepanjang perjalanan dan tersenyum misterius.

Sementara Taehyung berjalan memasuki kamar Jungkook. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jungkook yang di desain dengan gaya Eropa abad ke-19 dengan warna klasik dan pernak-pernik yang klasik pula menghiasi rumah tersebut. Taehyung menunggu jawaban, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Taehyung mengetuk kembali pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Aku ada disini Taehyung,"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jungkook dengan kemeja longgarnya yang sedikit transparan dan hotpants warna merah serta rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Taehyung tersenyum namun malah meringis karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

Jungkook mendekat dan menyentuh dengan lembut sudut bibir Taehyung, "Taehyung, kau berkelahi lagi heh?" gerutu Jungkook. "Tunggu disini aku akan segera mengambil es batu. Tunggu di kamarku saja," ujar Jungkook yang segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa potong es batu dari kulkas dan menaruhnya di mangkuk. Lalu ia berlari menuju ke lemari di dekat piano di sudut ruang keluarga untuk mengambil kain bersih.

Sementara Taehyung duduk di ranjang California King Bed milik Jungkook. Ia menelusuri kamar Jungkook dengan iris matanya. Warna broken-white mendominasi kamar ini. Dengan meja ukiran berwarna coklat tua dan terlihat kokoh. Dan juga jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang. Seperti sebuah layar tancap menampilkan keindahan alam di halaman belakang rumah Jungkook. Sungguh mewah.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Jungkook membawa semangkuk air es dan satu lap yang bersih bertengger di lengannya. Pria kecil itu menaruh mangkuk besar berisikan es batu tersebut di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik dagu Taehyung untuk lebih dekat agar ia lebih mudah membersihkan luka-luka yang memenuhi wajah tampan Taehyung. Ia mengambil lap itu dan mencelupkannya pada mangkuk yang berisi air es dan memerasnya agar tidak terlalu basah. Lalu Jungkook melipat kain lap itu hingga menjadi lebih kecil.

"Ini akan sakit namun hanya sebentar. Tahan yah? Jangan menjerit seperti perempuan!" nasehat Jungkook lalu mengelap lembut bagian-bagian yang masih berlumuran darah.

Taehyung sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika kain yang dingin dan basah itu menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Jungkook dengan selembut mungkin mengelapnya.

"A-a-ah sakit Jungkook," rengek Taehyung membuat jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aku bilang diam! Kau membuatku panik tahu," gerutu Jungkook dan kembali mengelap wajah yang penuh luka tersebut.

Jungkook menyentuh pipi Taehyung yang sedikit membiru dan menempelkannya kain lap itu beberapa lama. Lalu melepaskannya. Tangan lentik Jungkook mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung.

Sadar atau tidak. Wajah keduanya kini sangat dekat. Hanya menyisakan beberapa inchi. Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook dengan sangat lekat.

Wajahnya yang putih bersih. Tak satupun noda terlihat disitu. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang manis bershape-M. Dan matanya yang besar. Semakin cantik semakin kau memandangnya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat. Pipi Jungkook memerah karena di tatap seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau cantik Kook. Sangat cantik~"

BLUSH~

Jungkook menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin mirip dengan kepiting rebus. Taehyung melihatnya sembari terkekeh. Ia menuntun tangannya mengangkat dagu Jungkook. Sekarang Taehyung bisa menatap wajah Jungkook dengan jelas. Ia menuntun bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan belahan bibir milik Jungkook.

Memberikannya ciuman yang lembut dan lumatan-lumatan pelan. Semakin lama tubuh mereka semakin condong kebelakang dan hampir pada posisi berbaring. Taehyung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jungkook, sementara Jungkook melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher milik Taehyung.

Kini Jungkook berbaring di atas kasur serta di tindih oleh Taehyung. Taehyung terus melumat bibir Jungkook yang candu dan dibalas tidak kalah kencang oleh Jungkook. Mereka berdua tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sebuah kehangatan kembali menjalar.

Tangan Taehyung merayap kebawah menyentuh paha Jungkook yang putih mulus tidak ada satu bercak pun disana. Ia memberikan belaian-belaian lembut di sekitar paha Jungkook membuatnya sedikit menggelinjang. Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jungkook.

Tangan Taehyung yang ia pakai untuk membelai paha Jungkook kini ia pakai untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain masih berada di pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook membenarkan posisinya hingga ia terduduk. Mata doe-nya menatap lekat mata sipit Taehyung. Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook dengan sangat lekat. Jungkook mencoba mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung Taehyung agar kedua benda itu bergesekan menciptakan kehangatan dan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut.

Taehyung mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Jungkook, hingga keduanya kini terduduk dan tangan Taehyung yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya kini bertengger di leher jenjang milik Jungkook. Jungkook menutup kedua matanya tatkala Taehyung kembali meraup lembut bibirnya. Decakan-decakan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Menjadi satu-satunya harmoni yang tercipta.

Taehyung melepaskan kembali pagutannya dan menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidung milik Jungkook. Tangannya kini mengusap sayang pipi Jungkook. "Jungkook, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, bagaimana?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar, "Kemana Tae?"

Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju keluar gerbang. Setelah sampai disitu, Taehyung berhenti dan melepaskan jaket kulitnya. Ia memakaikan jaketnya di tubuh Jungkook dan kembali menarik tangannya menuju ke motor Ducati milik Taehyung.

"Pakai ini," kata Taehyung sembari menyodorkan helm berwarna merah kepada Jungkook dan di sambut baik olehnya. Lalu Taehyung pun memakai helm miliknya dan menaiki motornya. Jungkook dengan segara menaiki motor Ducati milik Taehyung. "Pegangan yang erat, babe," ujar Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Dan Taehyung meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh menuju suatu tempat. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju kaos Taehyung. Karena Taehyung merasa tak nyaman, ia menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Dengan malu-malu Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan motornya pada suatu tempat. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan melepas helmnya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling. Sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam. Langit didominasi oleh warna oranye-kecoklatan dengan sentuhan ungu. Jungkook maju beberapa langkah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara sore hari.

Taehyung mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari belakang. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jungkook, membuatnya bisa menghirup lebih banyak aroma vanilla dari tubuh Jungkook. Ia menggeserkan kepalanya dan menaruhnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook. Menghirup lebih dalam aroma Jungkook yang semakin memikat.

Tangan Jungkook yang tadinya terlentang kini menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan sangat erat. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, seakan membiarkan pria bekulit tan tersebut menghirup seluruh perpotongan lehernya.

"Emhh Taehyung. Aku mencintaimu," gumam Jungkook saat Taehyung berhenti menerjang leher Jungkook.

Taehyung mengusak surai hitam legam milik Jungkook dan sedikit terkekeh, "Aku juga Jungkook," ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Aku akan jadi tentara yang siap berperang dan melawan semua yang akan menyakitimu Jungkook. Jika kau tidak punya sayap untuk terbang, peganglah tanganku dan kita berlari bersama," ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah seperti pujangga saja Taehyung"

"Aku tidak peduli Jungkook," balasnya

"As long as you love me. I'll be your platinum. I'll be your silver. I' ll be your gold. As long as you love me, babe. Everything's feel so easy to be faced," bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook dengan sangat lembut.

Setelah selesai bercengkrama dengan udara sore hari, Jungkook dan Taehyung segera melesat menuju ke rumah Jungkook. Setelah sampai di rumahnya Jungkook, si pemilik rumah ini turun dan melepaskan jaket serta helmnya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jungkook, lain kali kalau mau pakai baju seperti itu, tunggu sampai aku menikahimu okay?" canda Taehyung dan segera melesatkan motor Ducatinya dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jungkook memegang dadanya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Serta rona merah di wajahnya membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan berlompat-lompat kecil. 'Apakah Taehyung akan melamarku? Ah senangnya'

Jin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jungkook membuatnya sedikit melonjak karena kaget. Jin menatap Jungkook dengan tajam dan meraih tangan Jungkook serta memeriksanya. Jin menatap tulisan itu dan wajah Jungkook bergantian. Tulisan itu, yang Taehyung tuliskan di lengan Jungkook, sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Jin segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook meringis saat tangan kekar Jin mencengkramnya. Sangat sakit. Lalu, Jin menarik paksa Jungkook menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mendorong Jungkook memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

Jungkook menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Berteriak memanggil Jin. "Jangan kunci aku hyung! Hyung! Buka pintunya. Kenapa kau menguncinya hyung!" rintih Jungkook.

Tak ada satupun jawaban dari Jin, membuatnya lelah. Ia pun berjalan menaiki ranjangnya dan memeluk lututnya. Bulir-bulir bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Jungkook, membuat titik-titik air di atas bed cover miliknya. Jungkook merasa bukan tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang dulu. Jin yang dulu bukanlah Jin yang seperti ini.

Jin yang dulu selalu mengajak Jungkook bermain. Selalu menjaganya dan membelikannya es krim rasa vanila dan coklat.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks"

x-x-x

Taehyung selesai memarkirkan mobil di depan gerbang rumah Jungkook dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah itu. Jin berjalan keluar menghalangi langkah Taehyung. Ia menlepaskan hisapan rokoknya dan membuabg asap itu ke mana-mana. Lalu melemparkannya ke tanah. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini tentang adikku," suara Jin yang sedikit berat dan tegas mengalun di antara keduanya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka," tambahnya lagi, "Dia butuh orang yang terbaik unuk mendapinginya seumur hidupnya. Tidak hanya cinta, tapi seseorang yang bisa menjaganya," Jin bersender pada tembok dan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Taehyung memandangnya, "Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya hancur, karena itu sama saja menghancurkan aku. Dia sangat berharga bagiku," jelasnya lagi, "Kau hanya anak nakal yang sok jadi pahlawan, lebih baik kau jauhi adikku."

Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap Jin tak percaya. "Bu I love him," sergahnya.

"So do I. I love him too because he is everything to me. But you," Jin menempelkan jari telunjuk di dada Taehyung dengan sedikit menekannya, "You're just such a wild grass. Kau hanya rumput liar. Menjauhlah dari adikku," Jin lalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang diam mematung dan membanting gerbangnya. Ia menguncinya dan menyeringai.

Taehyung masih diam. 'Jungkook-ah' lirihnya dalam hati. Ia melangkah menaiki mobilnya. Sebelum ia menyalakan starternya, Taehyung merogoh saku celananya. Ia melirik layar ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Jungkook. Ia pun menelepon Jungkook

"Tersambung, ayo angkat Jungkook," gumam Taehyung pelan. Namun, nihil. Jungkook tak mengangkat teleponnya. Taehyung pun segera melajukan mobilnya melesat menuju suatu tempat.

Stasiun kereta api sekarang sangat sepi. Disanalah Taehyung pergi dan berdiam diri mencoba berpikir apa yang mesti dia lakukan. Ia mencoba lagi menelepon Jungkook menggunakan telepon umum di statiun itu. Taehyung menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook namun tak ada. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju kasar telepon itu.

Sementara itu di kamarnya Jungkook, Jungkook menangis dengan sangat. Kamarnya sudah sangat berantakan. Bed-Covernya yang terlepas dan tergeletak diranjang. Alat riasnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tak percaya apa yang Jin katakan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia akan menikahkan Jungkook dengan Hoseok. Dengan alasan yang sangat murahan. Karena Hoseok adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya. Jungkook semakin memeluk kedua lututnya.

KRIINGG...

Ia tak menghiraukan telepon dan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering. Ia merasa sangat takut. Ia takut kalau menikah dengan Hoseok, ia akan bosan hidup. Tapi jika membantah Jin, itu adalah tabu untuknya. Jungkook meremas kemeja kebesarannya yang tipis itu dengan keras.

Matanya membengkak. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan isakan tangis tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Lingkaran hitam mengelilingi mata doe-nya. Membuatnya tampak seperti mayat hidup. Bagaimana bisa makhluk imut ini bisa berubah jadi mayat hidup.

Ia melirik layar ponselnya. 10 missed calls. 11 messages. Ia menghapus air matanya dan meraih ponselnya. Lalu melihat bahwa semua panggilan dan pesan itu dari Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung mengetik pesan dan menyentuh tombol send pada layar sentuh ponselnya. Ia menunggu balasan dari Taehyung sambil masih memeluk lututnya.

**From: Taehyungie**

**It's okay baby don't cry I will take you and we go out from that house. Don't be scared, I'll help you**

**I love you**

Jungkook tersenyum senang saat mendapat balasan dari Taehyung. Ia langsung merapikan bajunya dan menaruhnya ke dalam koper secara serampangan. Jungkook mencuci wajahnya agar tidak menakuti Taehyung saat menemukan wajahnya yang sudah mirip mayat hidup. Ia langsung meraih kembali ponselnya. Mengetik sesuatu disana. Dan menempelkannya pada telinganya.

Taehyung sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Ketika ponsel canggihnya itu berdering, dengan kilat ia meraihnya dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya setelah menekan tombol hijau.

Isakan terdengar dari seberang sana, membuatnya tak sabar segera membawa malaikat kecilnya pergi dari neraka itu. "Taehyung, aku t-takut," ujarnya di seberang sana dengan sedikit bergetar.

Taehyung semakin tidak sabar. "Sshh calm down baby, I'll almost there," Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

"Jin, dia menerima perjodohan di antara aku dan Hoseok, a-aku takut," ujarnya lagi dengan sedikit berbisik

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook menceritakan semuanya, sementara dirinya kini sudah di depan rumah Jungkook. Ia menaiki pagar dengan perlahan dan berada di halaman belakang rumah itu. Ia mencari-cari kamar Jungkook. Jendela kaca besar dengan tirai berwarna coklat gelap. Taehyung segera mendekati kaca itu dan menggedor kacanya.

Jungkook yang merasa kacanya di gedor kencang, langsung membuka tirai yang menutupi jendelanya. Terdapat Taehyung disana. Memandangnya penuh cinta dan senyum. Jungkook langsung membuka tirainya dan jendela itu.

Taehyung tersenyum dan, "Dimana kopermu? Yang ini?" Taehyung langsung mengangkat koper itu dan menarik Jungkook pergi.

Jin keluar dan melihat sebuah mobil bertengger didepan rumahnya. Saat ia amati lagi ternyata itu mobil Taehyung yang tadi ia pakai. Jin segera berlari memeriksa kamar Jungkook. Ia membuka kamarnya dan melihat hanya ada seprai yang berserakan dan kamar yang sangat berantakan. Ia tak mendapati Jungkook dimanapun. Bahkan di kamar mandipun ia tidak menemukannya.

Jin meruntuki dirinya sendiri dan segera keluar kembali. Dan mobil itu kini tengah melaju. Jin pun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju garasi. Lalu melajukan mobil Jeepnya dan mengikuti mobil Taehyung. Ia menancap gas kencang.

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat bahwa kakaknya berada tepat di belakang mobil Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung dan memegang tangannya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan lekat dan tersenyum.

"Don't be scared, I'm here babe," uar Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook

Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook sangat takut. Mata itu. Mata yang mengalihkan dunianya kini rapuh. Sekarang saatnya ia melindungi malaikatnya. Taehyung mengecup kilat pipi Jungkook dan kembali fokus menyetir.

Sementara Jin terus menancap gasnya agar bisa mensejajarkan posisinya dan mobilnya Taehyung. Namun sulit, karena mobil Taehyung lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"Sial kenapa susah sekali!" umpat Jin lagi dengan wajahnya yang penuh amarah. Dengan injakan gas penuh ia melajukan mobil Jeepnya mendahului mobil Taehyung. Lalu ia menghentikan mobilnya didepan mobil Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat membuatnya dan Jungkook terpental kedepan. Taehyung membuka safety-beltnya. Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung.

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook kuatir.

Taehyung menatapnya dan tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Jungkook sayang dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Jungkook. Tetaplah disini." lalu ia mengecup kening Jungkook.

Taehyung memberanikan diri keluar dari mobilnya dan sudah ada Jin yang keluar dari Jeepnya dan menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Jin berlari dan langsung meninju wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung meringis pelan saat mendapat serangan dari Jin. Jungkook yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam. Taehyung menyuruh tetap di mobil.

Jin terus meninju wajahnya, ia tak peduli jika Taehyung bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutnya karena rahangnya yang perih. Jin sudah naik pitam. Ia sudah ada di puncak amarahnya.

"Dasar sialan kau!" ujar Jin sambil terus meninju Taehyung.

Ia menendang perut Jin dan meninju wajanya lagi. Ia menampar pipi Taehyung berkali. Lalu menendang terus tanpa berhenti tepat di perutnya. Tak peduli jika Taehyung sudah menabrak mobilnya sendiri. Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat sendiri kekasihnya di hajar mati-matian oleh Jin.

Jin mendorong kepala Taehyung kasar sampai mengenai mobil itu dan mengakibatkan luka. Darah mengucur di hidungnya dan di kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau membawa adikku, sialan kau bocah!" makinya lagi sambil menendang Taehyung hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Taehyung dengan wajah lebam dan darah yang menutupi wajahnya, jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnga.

"Hyung hentikan!" Jungkook akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan menahan Jin untuk menendangi Taehyung.

"Diam kau anak kurang ajar," tukas Jin kasar dan mendorong kencang tubuh Jungkook hingga kepalanya menghempas aspal.

Jin menendang lagi perut Taehyung. Ia meninju dan menendang lalu menampar. Tak ada habisnya. Seperti kemasukan setan dia terus melakukannya tanpa henti. Setelah amarahnya reda ia berhenti melakukannya.

Jin menarik Jungkook dengan kasar dan menyeretnya menuju ke jeepnya. Jungkook meronta-ronta kuat karena ia tak mau meninggalkan Taehyung dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jin tak mengindahkannya.

Sementara Taehyung yang terkapar di aspal dengan wajah berlumuran darah, mencoba mendekati Jin dan Jungkook dan mengambil kekasih tercinta tersebut. Namun, ia tak bisa. Kakinya sudah tak bisa ia rasakan. Rasa nyeri di bagian perutnya sangat menyiksanya. Hingga ia mendengar suara yang aneh. Ia menatap ke depan dan melihat bahwa ada truk dengan kecepatan penuh dari kejauhan.

Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga menoba untuk berdiri. Saat ia sudah berhasil berdiri, ia berlari dengan tertatih dan segera memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan menjauh dari jalan.

BRUKH

CIITTT...

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Ia menahan rasa sakit di sikunya karena terbentur oleh batu yang kasar. Jungkook membuka matanya dan ia menatap Taehyung.

"T-Taehyung, kakakku!" pekik Jungkook

x-x-x

**5 years later...**

Taehyung menatap cermin dan membenarkan dasinya. Tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia melirik pintu kamar mandi dan tak mendapati tanda-tanda akan ada yang keluar dari sana.

"Chagi! Kapan kau akan bertapa di dalam sana!" teriak Taehyung.

Pintu kamar mandi langsung terbuka, menampakkan Jungkook yang sedang memakai baju-handuknya dan menatap Taehyung dengan poutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan mulai membenarkan dasinya dengan sangat cermat.

"Sudah Yeobo~" ujar Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan senyum yang merekah, "Kau terlihat tampan"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Terimakasih anaeku yang cantik. Hm kau juga cantik hari ini. Akan lebih cantik lagi jika kau memberikan morning kiss," Taehyung memajukan bibirnya dengan sangat lucu.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir Taehyung kilat. Saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Taehyung, tangan Taehyung malah menekan tengkuk Jungkook dan melumat pelan bibir Jungkook. Tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Jungkook yang ramping. Lalu melepaskan pagutannya dan mengecup kening istrinya lembut.

"Saranghae Jungkook-ah" gumam Taehyung

"Nado Taehyungie" balas Jungkook dengan senyuman kelincinya..

**FIN**

**Whuooo akhrinya selesai bikin fic yang satu ini xDD akhirnya gaje yah? Maaf xDD ini namanya juga baru belajar hehehhe... Terimakasih buat Justin Bieber sunbae *ala Jungkook di arirang high school/?* karena video clipnya yang menginspirasi. Hehehe**

**Alurnya kecepatan tidak? '-'**

**Saran dan kritik RnR ne ^.^**

**Makasih ne readers-nim ^.^ maaf kalo ada typo(s) yang bertebaran xD dan alurnya yang antara nyambung ga nyabung hehehe...**

**Gumawo once again *bows* *flying kiss*/?**


End file.
